liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragtag Bunch
Background: Welcome to the world of Ghoorra, and the continent of Ebreisium. But more specifically the Lands of Avencia. The year is the seventy-seventh of the Theodoron Dynasty (TD), the country of Avencia and the Theodoron Empire is split by a civil war led by Prince Uriel and a group of dukes and barons. It has been waging for last 8 years with the prince staged in northern Avencia at the old capital of Oxenburt, his father Emperor Kiggard Theodoros who resides in Perinoss southern Avencia. However, before Kiggard and his father Herguard Theodoros the Deposer, the Caligulan dynasty had ruled all the lands from Avencia, across what was the southern plains which is now the Halfling Provinces and western coasts of Norden Nar. The first of his name Devalos Caligula was a great warrior, hailed from the lands of Avencia and set about conquering the land in the name of his family and the god Tempus, first taking the entire Country of Avencia, moving across the Halfling provinces and securing the allegiances of the roaming hordes of the Orcish Plains, securing the western seas and Norden Nar as well as fighting against the defenders of the North, the Goliaths and their winter holdings, however after several battles and a disastrous defeat and the loss of his first born son, he sued for peace. His second son Mervin Caligula soon succeeded the throne and went about expanding the empire and provoking the anger of the southern kings. After a twenty-year war and ending in a stalemate after territorial border was pushed back and forth for the last four years with no decisive engagements an agreement was made, however this made the final son of the Caligulan Dynasty enraged. Yassar Caligula was infatuated with his grandfather's legacy and was determined to conquer the southern lands. He was a cruel man, only fire in his heart, no compassion for the people and was determined to be immortalised like his grandfather. He set about gaining as much power from the vassalised states which belonged to the empire, increased taxes to fuel his war machinations and set about attacking the northern goliath holdings as well as pushing into the southern desert lands. However, Yassar had start to turn those closest to him away, his paranoia becoming more prevalent, he started dismantling councils, evoking outright rule and even going as far as declaring a war against the god Deneir. He started destroying all the temples and shrines, slaughtering the priests and burning all the scriptures. This was the last straw for first general Herguard Theodoros, after securing a devoted following of powerful high-ranking individuals from around the empire, he organised the assassination of the Emperor and dealt the killing blow himself and took the throne. From this point he decreed the start of a new calendar and immediately suing for peace with the Goliath's of the north as well as placing an agreement to support the Goliath kingdom if their northern wall were to weaken. War continued in the south, but the empire was weak. Theodoros split the empire into three, Norden Nar was ruled by the Winter Kings, the halfling provinces were given autonomy and were abiding by plutocratic council called The Golden Harvest and the lands of Avencia became the Empire of Theodoros. Being able to consolidate his power Herguard started to look towards the never ending eastern sea and dispatched adventuring ships. Tales of another world and even new races lurked on the horizon. However, the dwarven hold of Krag Magduggon had disappeared into itself, rumours of plague and other unworldly aberrations became well known tales as the dwarves started to leave the mountains and head to the expanding towns and cities of the land. The discovery of the new eastern world came to Herguard on his deathbed, not even a few weeks later, he died of an illness leaving his young son on the throne. Kiggard Theodoros, nine years old at the start of his reign and relied on the unwavering support of his barons, his knightly order and his mother Diana. Kiggard ruled fairly, securing the borders against the southern kingdoms, joining the goliaths in holding the north and dealing with the roving bands of Orcs and nomads that inhabit the Orcish plains who raid the surrounding provinces. Marrying a fair princess from Norden Nar who bore the first of his sons, Uriel. Sadly, she was to pass when Uriel was young from a fever. A few years later and the emperor married the duke of Riverford's daughter, a strong, independent woman who bore him a second son Ivan, and persuaded the emperor to defer Uriel's claim to the throne to Ivan leaving Uriel upset and outcast. Uriel was exiled from the kingdom at sixteen and sent to the Goliath holdings to fight the northern tribes. Years later Uriel returned, demanding his right to the throne as the emperor grew weak with an rumoured illness, raising an army and declaring war. The north rose in revolt. Avencia: Placed on the northern-eastern part of Ebresium, a medley of races inhabit a land streaked with mountain ranges, thick forests and meandering rivers. Map: Read more using our World Anvil interactive map [https://www.worldanvil.com/w/ghoorra-blackbyrd here] Players: Non Playable Characters: As the list of "noteable" non-player characters has increased over time, please click [[Non-player character list|here]] to see the full list. Sessions: